


Six (A TJ Hammond story)

by yasminakohl



Category: Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: TJ Hammond has had to deal with a lot of stress in his life and he's never been very good with it. In fact he pretty much sucks at it, which is why he's turned to cocaine every single time.This time the only thing between the stress of losing his sponsor and cocaine is Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.No clue where this is going, so just hang out with me and see.





	1. Chapter 1

He wiped his clammy palms off on his jeans. Why was he here again? Oh right, him, again. 

He shook his head. No. No he was here because of himself. 

TJ was doing this. He shook his head. 

Before him four pristine white lines waited; waited to make him numb, waited to make him fly. Instead, he bolted out of the room, stumbling into people as he did. He didn't stop. He didn't apologize. They were to high to care anyway. 

If he stopped those white lines would drag him back into that room. 

He stumbled out onto the street and would have fallen but for a pair of arms catching him. This time he did apologize. "I'm sor-"

"Tommy?!"

TJ jerked at his childhood name. When he focused in on the face holding him up, he flinched. "Tony."

"You look like you're being chased by a gho-. Oh. Oh Tommy."

TJ felt a hand slide up his arm and around to his neck, he let himself be pulled into a hug. He let himself fall into the hug. He couldn't seem to break away. Until he felt the other presence. He jerked way and almost fell again.

Tony had him again, "Come on." Tony had TJ between him and the other man so fast TJ could scarcely track the movements. Tony hooked his arm threw TJ's and a half a second later TJ's other arm was similarly tangled. 

It was three blocks to the step when Tony asked, "How long?"

TJ pulled out the chip from his pocket. The chip was blue with a 6 on it. 

"Come on. You're crashing at the penthouse tonight." 

"No," TJ shook his head. He needed to, well he didn't know what he needed actually.

"Wasn't a question or a request, kiddo." Tony said shaking his head in response. 

TJ stumbled again. He may have forgotten to eat. Um, for a few days.

"We need a taxi,” Tony nodded. But the area they were in was free of a single yellow car. Mostly because it was off the main streets. 

“Tony," TJ looked to the owner of the voice... the eyes attached to that voice were brilliant blue, and sad.

"I know, I got it Uber." Tony cried, as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Oh look, car will be here in a minute." Tony smiled.

TJ shook. He was tired. He was cold. He was starving. He was exhausted.

"We'll get you some coffee, no, tea,” Tony amended, “as soon as we get back. Bruce's got this great tea. He drinks it by the gallon." He waved as the car rolled up to the curb. "Come on my boy. In we go." Tony ushered TJ into the back seat, walked around to the other side of the car and took the seat next to him. 

"Holy shit. Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark, Mr. Hammond. Oh it's an honor to meet all of you." The drive gushed.

"Could we keep this quiet please." Tony said as a statement not a request.

"Of course, sir. I would never say anything.” The driver turned to Steve, “Captain, I've studied your battle strategies. They are unparalleled."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

"I would, my professors at West Point do."

"You're a West Point cadet?" Tony asked, a hand on TJ's knee steading the thumping rhythm. 

"Yes, I do this when I'm home on break. I never know who the next interesting person I'm going to meet is. And tonight I got the trifecta, three brilliant men, in three completely different ways."

TJ snorted. Brilliant? Yeah, he's so brilliant he was currently imprinting his thumb with the number 6. A six that a few minutes ago was almost useless.

"Mr. Hammond, I've heard you play. The way you can make the piano sound? It's beautiful. You make music sound like a masterpiece painting makes you feel."

The complement sat so badly with TJ, his stomach rolled and he scrambled to get to the door handle, "STOP THE CAR!!" TJ was out and into an alley way before the car stopped. There was nothing to throw up but his body tried anyway. The green bile burned. There was a hand steading him as he trembled with the force of the dry heaves. He sank to his knees, his head against the cinder block building. 

"The driver had a bottle of water." A bottle of water appeared in his view. He looked up to see Captain America crouching in front of him, bottle in hand, his foot mere centimeters from the less than merger contents of TJ's stomach. His stomach rolled again and he clenched from the pain. 

"Hey, take a breath. It's alright. Hey we've got you." Tony's voice was soft behind him. 

TJ's stomach behaved for a moment and he rinsed his mouth out. 

"You okay to stand?" Steve's voice was just as soft as Tony's. 

TJ nodded. But when he tried to stand his knees buckled. Steve had him back up and TJ's arm over Steve's shoulders so fast TJ didn't know how he'd done it. Steve shuffled them back over to the car. The driver was out of the car and helped Steve get TJ into the seat. 

TJ couldn't stop shaking. He could feel the cool of the night turn into ice. He knew it would take him days to warm up again. It always did when he got to this point, to this desperate of a low. 

"Did you call your sponsor?" Tony asked from the open door of the car. 

TJ tried to keep the manic laughter in but it bubbled out all the same. He slapped a hand over his mouth, then added the other for good measure. He shook his head desperately.

"Why not?"

TJ gasped, "He died two days ago."

"Oh Tommy. You never get a break do ya?" Tony whispered. Tony touched the hand that still held the chip, "I have three of those in the penthouse somewhere. Couple three months that I managed to not loose and enough one months to start my own group. But that chip is still good. Even if you had tonight, that chip would still be golden." 

TJ swallowed. He wasn't so sure about that but he wasn't going to argue with Tony. 

Once everyone was back in the car the driver spoke again, "If it'd help, Mr. Hammond, I have some crackers." He popped open a compartment under the radio and pulled out a handful of saltine packets. "I love soup, but I can't eat wheat." He shrugged. 

Steve reach up to the front and took them. "Try to eat a couple."

TJ nodded, manically. But when he tried to open the flimsy cellophane his hands shook to much. Steve's big hand reached over and steady TJ's before gently tugging the package back and opening it. He pulled out one cracker and held it out for TJ to take.

TJ took a deep breath and reached for the small pale square. He took a tiny bite, praying it would stay down. The entire ride to the tower TJ nibbled on the crackers, managing to eat six packages, one mouse size nibble at a time. Once the group got to the tower Tony helped TJ out of the car and into the elevator. 

"Captain, you have my word that I will not say anything to anyone about today." The driver said before Steve was even turned fulling to address him. "I consider this a matter of National Security."

"Thank you. I doubt he is in a place to handle any more stress." Steve sighed. He hadn't even got a chance to wrap his head around how much that kid looked like Bucky. 

"Sir. I understand what he's going through. Well sort of." The driver fidgeted with the open door. "My older brother has a gambling problem. He lost his house, his wife, the rights to see his daughter. Everything, he's living with our parents right now trying very hard to hold a job." Steve saw something flare in the man's eyes, "I saw the kind of scrutiny Mr. Hammond was put under during his father's terms. I thought it was shit then and I think it's shit now. I would love nothing more than for someone to pass legislation saying that any child living in the White House is off limits, but it'll never happen because freedom of the press. And I've taken an oath to up hold the constitution and the president." The man chuckled, "Actually I've said that oath more than once. But I think that every journalist who ever wrote a story about him should be made to watch the horror of his addiction in first person. Then maybe they would see the person they helped destroy. But they won't. They would only see the next headline that they'll sell for a couple bucks."

"That is quiet an opinion." Steve tipped his head to the side. "And I agree with it on all points."

The driver walked the few steps to where Steve was standing at the back of the car. "If you need a driver again, if Mr. Hammond needs anything, please call me. My name is Jack Hammond. No, no relation. But it is one of the reasons I get a little heated about him, because probably at some point we are cousins."

Steve smiled, a little blue alien coming to mind, "Ohana."

Jack laughed, "Yes Ohara. We are all cousins. What's better, I grew up in Hawaii. My parents moved to the main land about ten years ago, and New York about eight."

"Thank you Jack." Steve put his hand out and Jack took it.

"Oh, uh I guess it might help if I gave you my number. If I'm in town, I'm yours at the drop of a hat." Jack pulled out a scrap out paper from his pocket and a pencil. 

"Thank you. It will mean a lot to Tony and Tommy."

"I think he prefers TJ. Tommy was what they called him when he was a kid."

"Tony's known him that long?” Steve was a bit surprised.

"Probably." 

"Thanks, for all of it."

"Sir?" Jack said hesitantly as Steve moved to turn away.

Steve turned back eye brow raised.

"Having spent so much time studying your career, I uh, have looked over every file available to my level of clearance. Are you okay?"

Steve pressed his lips flat. So it wasn't his imagination. "Honestly, no idea. But then I don't have much of an option."

"You always have a choice."

"Not when your Captain America."

"I don't see a uniform or a big round silver disk. I see Steve Rogers." Jack winced, "Okay I see Captain Steve Rogers."

Steve chuckled, "I'll take it."

"Good night, Sir."

"Goodnight Cadet Hammond." Steve waved as he stepped into he elevator. 

"The penthouse, Sir?"

"Yeah, Jarvis. How are they?"

"Sir is tense, but I believe it is only in reaction to seeing Mr. Hammond so distraught. He was very taken with Mr. Hammond when he came out. Unfortunately being on another coast and running a weapons company contracted with the government, it made it impossible for Sir to reach out to Mr. Hammond. I believe Sir is now wishing he'd have said many colorful expletives and reached out regardless. At the height of Mr. Hammond's addiction, Sir was other wise engaged."

"Afghanistan?"

"Yes Captain."

"I'm guessing I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight."

"It is not likely."

Steve entered the penthouse and found Tony sitting on the coffee table in front of a shaking and rocking TJ. 

"Can I help with anything?" He asked softly.

"No. Maybe. Tommy, hey Tommy. Look at me." Tony waited for TJ to look up at him, eyes scared. "Steve runs really hot. And I'm pretty sure you're in shock. I think, what might be best is if we all went to bed. Purely a platonic thing. This is in no way a come on." Tony said very slowly and very carefully. 

TJ jerked. "I'm... I'm okay. I'll be fine on the couch."

“Tommy, I'm not leaving you alone right now. Not because I think you're going to go back out there and find someone, but because you're in shock and the mourning hasn't even started yet."

"Please, TJ. If not for you, then for Tony, he will only worry about you. He's stubborn that way."

TJ swallowed, or tried. There was a giant lump in his throat. "Okay."

"Good, come on let's find you some sweats." Tony stood up and held out a hand for TJ to take. TJ's hand shook so badly Tony ended up having to be the one to take TJ's hand. Tony looked over TJ's head to Steve, Steve nodded and the trio made the slow trek to the bedroom. 

Steve helped TJ to sit down on the bed while Tony scrounged for clothes. "When did you eat last? 12 crackers isn't really a meal."

TJ slowly brought his gaze up to Steve's. He licked his lips and his eyes glazed over. "Um, what's today?"

Steve's heart fell, "Friday."

A tear slipped down TJ's cheek, "Wednesday."

"If I made a few slices of toast would you try to eat them?"

TJ only shrugged. 

"How about you take the hottest shower you can stand and change in to what Tony's finds for you while I make you some toast. Then we'll see if we can keep you warm from the shower."

“Cap’s always got the best ideas,” Tony chimed in as he set some clothes down.

"Okay."

Tony steered TJ to the bathroom and Steve went back out into the living room to the kitchen. When his enhanced hearing heard the water start he asked Jarvis, "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"Just what you are doing. I detect no drugs in his system, so this is emotional turmoil. However, it may be wise to verify if we should contact anyone to let them know where the First Son is."

"Shit right."

"I can take care of the toaster, Sir."

"Thanks, you are amazing."

"Thank you, Sir."

Steve returned to the bedroom and found Tony's clothes littering the floor. He sighed and grabbed them up. In the bathroom he found Tony in the shower with TJ. Both still in their boxers. 

The site of a nearly naked Tony always had an effect on Steve. The scars from the reactor... they were a love/hate. Hated that they existed because of everything Tony had to go through. Loved that they existed because Tony had survived everything he'd gone through.

Steve asked as gently as he could, “TJ? Do we need to let your detail know where you are?”

TJ gasped and sank to his knees taking Tony with him. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You don't have to say a word. We can take care of it." Tony said softly.

"Is there a code word to let them know you are safe?"

"Have to call Martins. Numbers on my phone." TJ whispered. "Tell him I'm Öryggisskápur."

"God Bless you?" Tony asked.

TJ smiled a little, "Icelandic for safe. At first it was a joke. I'd have to be fine and sober to pronounce it right. But then it made sense because I would have to be fine and sober to pronounce it."

"And I have to say it?" Steve sighed. He knew he would get it right. His memory was like that. "Is your phone in your coat or jeans?"

"Coat."

Steve nodded and grabbed the coat from the chair and returned to the kitchen. He pulled the toast and woke up the phone only to see a passcode. His shoulders slumped as he turned around to get the code from TJ. 

"Sir? The code is 6196."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"I feel the need to point out that it is the day he was forced to reveal his sexuality."

Steve shook his head, "This poor kid."

"Yes. And sir?"

"Yeah Jarvis?"

"You are handling his presence quite well."

Steve laughed. "That's twice."

"Yes I am aware sir."

Steve found the name in TJ's phone and dialed it. The voice that answered it was steady with a hint of concern.

"Agent Martins, this is Captain Steve Rogers of the Avengers. Tony Stark and I ran into Mr. Hammond earlier tonight, he was upset at the loss of his NA sponsor and Mr. Stark felt it was unwise to leave Mr. Hammond alone. He agreed to accompany us to Avengers headquarters and is staying with us until he is able to better handle the stress of his grief. He has informed me that his code word is Öryggisskápur."

"Thank you Captain Rogers. TJ refuses a full detail and will only agree to check ins, he was late on his last check in by seventeen minutes. Is it acceptable to you and Mr. Stark that I inform the President of her son's location?"

"Yes that's fine. Let her know we've gotten him to eat a little and are going to try to get him to sleep."

"Thank you sir. She was not yet frantic.” Steve could hear the sigh in Martin’s voice, there was something more. “I feel the need to break a...confidence, sir. But only because you yourself are unlikely to know this information and I do not know if Mr. Stark is aware. But it needs to be kept in mind when dealing with TJ right now. It is a known fact."

"Alright," Steve's stomach sank with concern for what the agent might need to tell him.

"In 2010 he tried to commit suicide. His mother found him in time, barely. The story didn't make the press at the time but it did six months later and TJ od'd that week. It was just a day or so before President Garcetti was killed."

Steve hurt so badly for this kid. "Thank you Agent Martins. Jarvis will contact you soon with information on how to contact him in case of an emergency and you need to take TJ in to protection."

"Thank you Captain, though I can't imagine a scenario where the First Son wouldn't be safer with the Avengers as opposed to us."

"I can think of one Agent, the one where we're need else where."

"Very true, sir."

"There's a bakery six doors from the tower, it's open all night and has the best Danishes I've eaten in any of the burrows, in any decade."

Martins laughed, "Thank you sir. I'll take that under advisement."

"Good night Agent."

"Good night Captain."

Steve finished buttering the toast and grabbed another bottle of water before returning to the bedroom. "Agent Martins had already notified your mother of the missed check in, he's calling her right now to let her know your safe." Steve said softly, kneeling in front of where TJ was sitting on the bed. 

TJ nodded. He tentatively reached for the water bottle but drew his hand back before touched it. "I hated him." TJ whispered. "Couldn't stand his sanctimonious ass." There was a strangled sob. "Hated that I was gay. Called me a fag. Why the fuck does this hurt so much?" He tipped his head up, his vision swimming with tears.

"Because I doubt he hated you and I doubt that you hated him. Because he used your anger to direct you away from what you would normally do. If you're fired up about him, then you're not fired up about the drugs." Steve answered set his hand on TJ's knee. 

"Cocaine." TJ shrugged. 

Tony sat down next to him. "Use to be." Tony picked up TJ's hand, turning it over. TJ let his fingers open, the chip still in tucked in them. Tony set another chip in his hand. This one had a 10 on it.

"I only go on the year anniversaries. To remind myself that I can change and that that change is the new me." 

TJ shook his head and tried to hand Tony back the chip. "Nope. You need it right now. You need it as a goal." Tony closed TJ's fingers around both chips. "Something to work towards."

Steve nodded, "Let's get a bit more food into you, okay?"

TJ ate on autopilot. Steve's words scattering around in his mind. Every meeting he made it to, Sanders would make a point of pissing him off. Every phone call he said something that left TJ boiling. But TJ never asked for another sponsor, never even thought about it. In three months he hadn't even had a single craving. He'd call Sanders and listen to the old man bitch about TJ whining to him, even though TJ wouldn't have said a word yet. 

TJ didn't notice when he was laid back on the bed. He didn't notice the arm he was using in place of a pillow. He didn't notice that the chest to his back had a metal disk. He didn't notice the leg draped over his side. He didn't notice anything until he woke up hours later; the itch down to a soft tickle now instead of the clawing need it had been.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes to the bluest set of eyes he'd ever seen. They watched him with a fondness that didn't match the time they'd known each other. Tony's brown eyes had time to create such memories but these hadn't yet. These eyes, they shouldn't be so warm towards him.

"I'm sorry." The eyes said, well the mouth a few inches lower said the words, but the eyes conveyed the feeling as well. "I don't mean to stare." A hand brushed a lock of hair from TJ's forehead. The eyes showed pain for a moment. When they blinked, and it was gone. "You look like someone I lost. Someone I use to love." The eyes widened for a second before closing, "Someone I still love."

"I'm sorry. I can go." TJ whispered. "I'm okay, now. Tell Tony thank you, but I'm okay." TJ moved to get up and two hands held him in place. One hand had long fingers, strong in the knowledge that they could keep him where he was. The other hand, the fingers weren't as long or nearly as strong, but still they held fast. 

"Think you need a movie day." A graveled voice said behind him. The voice belonging to the leg and the shorter fingers.

"No, I need to find out about Sanders funeral." It was only a whisper, but it was stronger than he thought it'd be. 

"Mr. Hammond, his celebration of life will be tomorrow at three. Agent Martins called with the details moments ago." Jarvis spoke softly. 

"Oh."

"We'll go to your place later and pick up a suit." Tony added, his voice still rough with sleep. "So I'm thinking either My Big Fat Greek Wedding or My Life In Ruins."

"Tony has a crush on Nia Vardalos." Steve answered the question in TJ's eyes.

"You're right I do."

Steve half shrugged the movement awkward since Steve was laying on his right side, "It's the hips."

TJ's hand moved on its own, it found Steve's hip and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah he seems to have a thing for them."

Steve laughed so hard he had to roll onto his back.

"He didn't get the nickname Captain Dorito for nothing."

TJ leaned up, it finally sank in, the captain was shirtless. He looked at the shoulders that any football team would kill for that then tapered down to the tiniest wasp waistline he'd ever seen.

"You ever get him in a corset?"

"Nope."

"Shame," TJ sighed.

Tony laughed.

"Sorry didn't mean to leer at your boyfriend." TJ shook his head.

"It's okay. I know where he sleeps every night."

"Even if I'm not contractually obligated to be there."

TJ raised an eyebrow. 

"Robert Redford and Michelle Pfeiffer, Up Close and Personal, Tally tells Warren she wants him to be contractual obligated to be there in the morning."

It clicks slowly in TJ's mind. "Married."

"Yep."

"Oh okay." TJ slipped out of bed, "Um, the bathroom?" He knows he was in it last night, but there are five doors in the room.

Steve points to the one to the right of the room. "Do you think you could eat?"

"Maybe."

"I'll make some breakfast then." Steve rolled out of bed and snagged a shirt off the nightstand in one graceful movement and was out the door before TJ had time to drool.

"He does have some damn fine hips." Tony said dreamily before shaking his head to clear it. "Sorry."

"Guessing you're allowed."

"Oh yeah. So I'm voting both on the movies. We've got time. We'll let Steve mother hen you a bit, then we'll kick him out for a run and gorge ourselves on the ice cream of your choice while he's being all heathy and shit."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Tony shrugged. 

TJ shrugged. 

"It's a plan." Tony smiled and turned towards the doorways and yelled, "STEVE I HAVE A PLAN!"

"Parish the thought,” Steve said stepping into the room and leaving against the doorjamb. 

"Oh we have a plan of attack." Tony smiled. 

TJ raised his hands up in surrender, "I... have nothing. I'm just an innocent bystander."

"Hammond, you've never been just anything. Let alone innocent or a bystander." Tony laughed. "I thought you needed the bathroom."

"Right," TJ turned on his heel, then turned back, "sorry distracted by tall, light, and handsome over there," he said before turning again to the bathroom.

"Yeah he has that effect on people."

Steve shook his head as he walked over to Tony. "So?"

Tony shrugged, "We don't leave his side for a few days. Villains willing. Think I'm going to look into what is required for being a sponsor."

Steve, still to this day, wondered how Natasha had read Tony so wrong. He did nothing but give. He sat down next to Tony, "I think that would be a good thing."

"But?"

"I didn't say but."

"No your tone did."

Steve cringed, "What if he needs you while you're fighting?"

"I don't know, Jarvis can keep him talking 'til I get free or we'll figure it out. Steve I feel like I need to do this. Like I should have been there for him before he ever needed a sponsor."

"Talk to him, see what he thinks."

Tony flopped back onto the bed. He called out to TJ, "Should we go get stuff after we eat or before the celebration." Tony made a face at the term. He'd always thought it was a bit corny.

TJ stepped out of the bathroom drying his hands, "After I suppose. Then I'll have my own clothes."

"Good. See I can plan." Tony quipped, turning his big cheesy grin towards Steve. 

"Of course you can plan. You just can't follow other people's plans." Steve kissed Tony on the nose before he stood up. "Eggs are done, bacons about ready."

"I'll be out in a sec." Tony walked past TJ to the bathroom as Steve left. TJ handed Tony the towel and followed Steve. 

In the kitchen TJ took a glass of orange juice. "He doesn't whisper quiet as quietly as he thinks he does by the way."

"Hm."

"And I'm not quiet as lost as he's making me out to be either."

"He's lost a lot of people he cares about. It would break him if he didn't try to help and something happened to you."

"I've lasted this long." TJ shrugged.

"We all have. Doesn't mean a little help now and then is a bad thing."

"Fine. If I avoid my apartment I'll avoid my neighbor who keeps trying to introduce to this nice pretty girl or that nice pretty girl because I just need to find right one." 

Steve shook his head, he'd expect that from his time not this one.

"I may have brought that on myself when she heard me remind Dougie, uh my twin brother, that yes breasts were still awesome."

"Huh," Steve was a bit confused.

"Ok so I sleep with a girl now and then just to make sure and yes breasts are awesome."

"Steve wouldn't know. He's still got that v-card."

Steve rolled his eyes and slid a cup of coffee Tony's way.

It was TJ's turn to be confused, "Really man, looking like that?"

"I didn't always look like this. And then when I did, I was traveling to much to get to know anyone, then I was in a war, then I was frozen, and then I was with him." Steve jerked a thumb towards Tony. 

"Should we find him some breasts, 'cuz, ya know?" TJ asked Tony with his hands out in front of his chest and a grin on his face that actually made it to his eyes. 

"Naw he's all monogamy and stuff. I'd have to break up with him, and I don't want to."

Steve kissed Tony, "You're all monogamy and stuff to you know?" 

"Now I am, yes." Tony kissed back and then ducked under Steve's arm to drink his coffee. 

TJ smiled. He'd seen Anne and Dougie act like that a time or two. His parents to if he was honest, though not about that topic. 

"Okay, feed me Seymour." Tony bumped Steve's hip.

Steve reached behind him and brought a heaping platter of eggs and bacon around and set it on the island between TJ and Tony. "Eat. Do you want me to come with you, or go on my disgustingly healthy run?"

"No run is for after movies during ice cream time, come on stick to the plan." Tony whined. 

"He always like this?" TJ asked stuffing a bite of bacon in his mouth.

"Yes." Steve answered. 

Tony looked at his boyfriend and whined again, "No."

"I'll take Steve's answer." TJ countered. "Seems less biased."

"Uh huh, for that you're eating my favorite ice cream." Tony said his eyes squinting.

"Uh huh."


	3. Chapter 3

The chatter stopped while the trio ate and drank their coffee. Steve finished first and went off to get dressed, Tony left pretty soon after that. TJ enjoyed the coffee and tried to ignore the pervasive itch building in his skin. He pulled out his phone and texted Martins letting him know the plan to head to his apartment. Predictably his phone rang as soon as he hit send. "You know Martins, I text because I don't want talk."

"I'm aware of that, Sir. What time will you be leaving?"

TJ shrugged even though he knew Martins couldn't see him. "Few minutes maybe, Steve and Tony are getting dressed."

"We'll head over and secure the apartment then."

"Sure. Make sure no ones hiding in the closet waiting to off me." TJ mumbled as he hung up.

"It's their job."

TJ turned to look at Steve before answering, "I know. But seriously, in the grand scheme of things," TJ pointed to himself and shook his head, "not that important." 

“To your parents you are priceless,” Steve said setting down in a chair to put on his shoes.

"A lot of people are important to their patents. They don't get secret service details." 

Steve could tell this was an ongoing complaint. Steve remembered Tony mentioning more than once ditching his bodyguards as a kid to go to one party or another. He was pretty sure TJ was the same. 

"We ready?" Tony asks rubbing his hands together, a look of glee on his face. "Good. To the jet." He says comically.

Steve gives him a look, a practiced, often used look, if TJ had to guess.

"Oh fine, party pooper. To the Audi." Tony somehow kept the glee even though his tone sounded miffed.

It took them almost an hour to get to TJ's apartment on the other side of the city. TJ left the couple in the living room while he packed a bag.

"Steve?" 

Steve looked over and sighed at the concerned look on his lover’s face. "I'm fine."

"Right."

Steve half shrugged, "I'll be fine."

Agent Martins stepped out of the kitchen, "Even I can tell that's a clanker as you use to say."

TJ came out with a duffle and suit bag, "Go back to your hole." 

"Just pointing out that one of your caretakers needs a little taking care of." Martins was use to TJ's attitude to his detail. 

"I look that much like this someone you lost?"

Tony snorted and Steve went full red. "Oh yeah, I know you've got a twin, but you look enough like Bucky to be mistaken for him. Which trust me, you don't want right now. The only reason we didn't question it when you came out of that house was because you have two flesh hands." Tony held his up and did a convincing jazz hands. 

"Seriously?" TJ asked Steve. 

"Down to the freckle on your left shoulder. One Bucky won't have any more."

"Shit." Tony said dropping onto the couch next to Steve. 

Steve shrugged again, "No, I'm not fine, yes I will be."

"How do I not know I have a literal face twin out there?"

"You skipped the year they taught American history?" Martins asked. "Sergeant Barnes's photo is in all the history books."

Something clicked in TJ's memory, "The only Commando to die in combat..."

"Yeah."

TJ looked at Steve and saw the pain, he looked to Tony and saw the conflict. "And I'm the crack head." He muttered. 

Tony caught it and spoke up, "No. You can't compare misery. Someone's always got it better and someone's always got it worse."

TJ swallowed and nodded. He'd heard it before. Your tragedy is yours and no one can judge it. 

Tony stood up clapped his hands together and then rubbed them, "Come on, Nia waits."

TJ shook his head at Tony's antics, he caught Martins smirk as he shouldered his duffle bag and draped the suit over his arm. "You locking up?"

Martin said with a dry tone, "Of course."

***

At the penthouse TJ found himself in the middle of an Avengers sandwich. He somehow had been maneuvered to lean against Steve’s broad chest with Tony curled up against his. “I realize the three of us are gay, but did we really have to go to full tilt into fem territory here?”

“Yep now shut it, Hammond before I have Jarvis cue up Jurassic Park instead.”

“That’s just dirty pool.” TJ chuckled.

Steve shook his head. He doubted he would ever get all the references Tony throws out.

“The main characters last name is Hammond, he makes an amusement park with dinosaurs that end up eating almost everyone,” Tony explains.

Steve lets the comment go and snuggles a little farther into the side of the couch, glad when he can feel the tension drain out it TJ’s back.

Toula is wiping off make-up when Tony shifts, “Pee break Jarvis,” The movie pauses as Ian is admitting he had a pimple that morning.

TJ stands up and adjusts things, “Oh thank God, you've been smashing my balls for an hour.”

“For fuck sakes why didn't you say something?” Tony asks spinning on his heel.

“Because you were comfortable,” TJ shrugs.

“You two want something to drink?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, grab me a soda or something,” Tony calls out.

“TJ?”

“Orange juice if you've got it.”

“Sure,” Steve nods and turns to the kitchen.

TJ follows him, “So Barnes, he was your Douggie?”

It’s Steve’s turn to shrug, “If by that you mean my brother, yeah. He was, is, could be. It’s gotten complicated over the last couple years.”

“The mess in the Potomac?” TJ knew the Avengers group had been caught up in the scandal. 

“Yeah, some version or another of Hydra has had him since 1944. When we were fighting on the carriers he broke some of his programing but not all of it. He saved me but ran afterwards.”

“What was he like?”

“Brave, strong, best pal a guy could ask for. He stood up for me when I was small and sickly, when all I wanted was to be healthy. He sat by my bedside more times than I want to count telling me he was with me to the end of the line and that this wasn't the end. I think he willed me to survive more than my mother did.”

TJ’s eyes grew with misplaced concern,“How sick were you?”

Tony strolled in and answered before Steve, “Cap here was a walking terminal case. He had rheumatic fever, scarlet fever, a heart arrhythmia-”

Steve sighed and interrupted Tony, “He get’s the point Tony, I was sickly.”

TJ whistled, “And you survived all that to end up in our time where there’s a pill for all of it.”

Steve shrugged again. 

“Looking over what medical records remain, a lot of it was made worse by lack of good healthy food,” Tony offered, “the depression made you sicker than you already were and made it so you stayed sick.”

“Probably, but its over and I’m still here.”

TJ shook his head, these two were kind of cute, in that sickening old people walking around Disneyland holding hands with matching ‘I’m with so & so’ shirts way.

The group retreated back to the living room and the couch and resumed their original positions. Steve having baled on his run to stay with TJ and Tony. He wanted to be close in case Tony needed help with TJ.

Steve ignored the subtle eye wipes from both his “blankets” when Toula’s parents gave her and Ian a house. It was amazing present.

“Okay food,” Tony announced while the conga line was forming. “What kind do we want?”

TJ shrugged, “Indian okay?”

Tony smiled as he rubbed his hands together, “Tikka, oh yes, Indian is totally okay.”   
“I suppose I should have said Greek, but I’ve never been overly fond of tzatzki sauce,” TJ explained.

“The only good part of Greek food is baklava.” Tony countered.

“Okay you two, no food wars.”

“But we were agreeing,” Tony sighed.

“And I know how fast that can change, so two chicken tikkas with naan and anything else?”

TJ nodded, took a drink of his orange juice and exclaimed, “Oh a mango lassi, they are perfect with tikka.”

“Tony?”

“Sure, I’ll take one.”

“Biggest size they’ve got. It never lasts.”

“Oh like that tea they serve at Thai restaurants?” Tony smiled, “I could drink that stuff be the gallon.”

TJ nodded, “Yes, its that good.”

Steve shook his head and wondered into the kitchen to find the to-go menu for the Indian joint around the corner. He ordered a double order of lamb vindaloo for himself and the orders of the tikka for the other men and asked for double the naan. He knew it wouldn't survive the day. It never did. When he asked about the mango drinks the man told him it only came in one size so he asked for six of them. The gentleman told him it would be about twenty minutes.

“Hey Jarvis can that tea be ordered?”

“Yes sir, should I purchase some?”

“Yeah get a half a pound to start. See if we can steer him to something other than fifty cups of coffee.”

“At most sir has only consumed 37 cups of coffee.”

Steve laughed, “Well lets see if we can get that down to 15 maybe.”

“Certainly, Captain.”


End file.
